Pedestrian Patrol
by Ster J
Summary: Answers the question of where Chekov was in the episode “Space Seed.” Yes! I have written a Chekov POV story, and Spock doesn't even get a mention!


Title: Pedestrian Patrol

Author: Ster Julie

Codes: TOS; Chekov; Stephen's "Speed cop" challenge; humor

Rating: G

Part 1 of 1

Summary: Answers the question of where Chekov was in the episode "Space Seed."

A/N: Stephen wrote: "As a challenge, you must write a story where someone is playing speed cop in Trek." In our all-girls high school, seniors served as Usherettes, playing speed cops and saying "Keep to the right!" in the hallways and on the stairs during change of class so that the students would get to class in an orderly fashion, and that no one would fall down the stairs. Stephen's challenge reminded me of those days. So, if you don't like this story, blame him!

--ooOoo--

On the _Enterprise, _it's tradition to put the greenest ensign in charge of keeping the corridors clear and foot traffic moving, no running, single file, and to the walker's right. When I was skeptical of the orders to serve as a **швейцар**, an _usher!_ I was laughingly told, "Consider it your first command." First command? For _this_ I studied advanced navigation? So, not wanting to disgrace myself by refusing orders, I patrolled the corridors and endeavored to become _Enterprise_'s best usher ever. All was well, until the day we found the _Botany Bay._

They say that in the old days on Earth, red meant **остановка **_Stop_ and green meant **идти** _Go_. In Starfleet, Green means _Move at a purposeful pace_. Yellow means _Get to your position as efficiently as possible._ Red means **Движение как Дьявол преследует Вас! **_Move like the Devil is chasing you_!

Well, the ship's indicators showed green the day I met a tall, dark-skinned man in a red uniform. He wore no rank insignia, so I thought him to be a yeoman or ensign, even though he looked a little old for such a low rank. Perhaps he had been reduced in rank for insubordination, if the non-regulation haircut he sported was any indication. This was Khan Noonian Singh, I later found out. I found him sizing me up as I scrutinized him. He should have known better than to look down his nose at me. I may be small in height, and he may have big muscles, but my ancestors served in the Tsar's elite forces. I was about to give him a piece of my mind when he asked me, or rather, commanded me to take him back to his quarters. He said he had just come from the gym and had lost his way.

I showed this man the way and found Captain Kirk waiting there at the door to the guest quarters. Seeing my confusion, the captain introduced me to our guest. Khan? As in Genghis Kahn, the Mongol warrior? This man did not look Mongolian at all. He's probably a descendant of that **КАЗАК** despot Khan from the Genetic Wars.

Soon enough, we found that this Khan _was_ that despot. He had taken over the ship and imprisoned the crew, except for me. I guess that Khan's men didn't consider my position as hall monitor crucial enough to take over. There was no one for me to herd to the right while moving purposefully through the corridors, except for myself. As soon as I heard that everyone else had been captured, I made my way to Auxilliary Control. I knew to **Движение как Дьявол преследует Вас **if I expected to warn Starfleet before Khan's people could launch an offensive.

I hurriedly typed a brief report, not wanting my accented Standard to be misinterpreted by anyone at Starfleet Command. I found that subspace communications had been sabotaged, so I sent my brief report and the last ship's logs in a message buoy to Starbase 12.

Next thing I knew, I was on the deck, groggy and queasy from neural gas. I heard a rush of wind as the air was rapidly purified. I was relieved at the sound of Captain Kirk's voice on intercraft asking for everyone to report in and return to their post as soon as possible.

I shook my head and stumbled to my position in one of the main corridors. I expected a lot of people crowding the hallways, moving purposefully to their duty stations. I took my place at a junction and to bark out my usual reminder.

"Keep to the right!"

END


End file.
